Bleeding Hearts
by Syura
Summary: A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle...


« Pour Saga, il était son jouet. Celui dont les cris de l'âme prisonnière le ravissait. Sa marionnette préférée, que même les cris de protestation de cette détestable bonne moitié ne pourraient sauver de sa damnation. Celui dont il jouissait corps et âme. Son favori. »*

Voilà tout ce que j'étais pour Lui, à cette époque. Une marionnette. Sa marionnette préférée. Celle dont il pouvait se servir pour et n'importe quoi. Celle qui n'avait aucunement son mot à dire. Celle qui devait se taire et subir. Encore et toujours subir.

Pendant des années. Pendant treize années.

J'allais et venais. Partant en mission pendant plusieurs jours, dans des payes plus hostiles les uns que les autres. Toujours à la recherche de l'artefact le plus paumé dans des jungles plus dangereuses à chaque fois. Et si j'avais le malheur d'échouer… 

Car oui, c'est arrivé. Même les Chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas parfaits, malgré ce qu'on en dit.

Si j'avais l'audace de me présenter devant le Grand Pope en lui annonçant que la mission fut un échec, j'étais bon pour des heures et des heures de torture… Voire même des jours, à endurer les pires outrages que l'on puisse faire à un être humain. Allant de la simple torture physique, au viol psychologique.

La première fois, il s'était simplement contenté de me torturer. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à m'attacher à cette croix de bois brute avant de me fouetter. Le cuir déchirant à chaque fois un peu plus mes vêtements qui s'imprégnait dans ma chair. Le sang avait beau couler abondamment, il n'en avait jamais assez. Jamais. Il fallait qu'il m'entende le supplier, que je m'abaisse à demander grâce. Les premières fois, ç'avait duré des heures. Des heures à hurler, à sentir le cuir du fouet entailler ma chair pour y plonger corps et âme. Jusqu'à ce que je l'implore d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait qu'à ce prix là que je devais mon salut.

A chaque fois qu'il recommençait, j'essayais de tenir bon, de me dire qu'il se lasserait avant moi, que je serais plus fort, mais je me fourvoyais. Il ne semblait jamais en avoir assez, même lorsque je hurlais toute ma douleur, que je tordais sous les coups qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir. Je devais toujours le supplier. Toujours…

Mais toutes les « bonnes » choses ont une fin.

Quand je me suis à nouveau présenté les mains vides, sans le premier sabre Amakuni Yasutsuna, un sourire des plus malsain fendit son visage en deux. Sa langue glissa ses lèvres et sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, mon armure gisait à mes pieds. Il ne me restait plus rien. Absolument rien…  
Il s'était aussitôt approché de moi, avant de me jeter sur une table en marbre froid. Au contact de la pierre, un frisson se faufila et courra le long de ma colonne vertébrale, remontant des reins jusque dans ma nuque, s'insinuant lentement dans tout mon corps.  
Dans sa main, un petit objet métallique brillait de mille feux, m'aveuglant. Je lisais sur son visage le vice et ses pensées malsaines en même temps qu'il se repaissait de la peur dans mes yeux. Je tentais désespérément d'attraper les bords de la table, en vain. C'est là qu'il a posé l'objet. Il m'avait paru encore plus froid que le marbre, comme sortit des entrailles d'un glacier. L'un des bords était tranchant et s'enfonçait dans mes flancs, coupant et plongeant en moi en de petites incisions avec une précision frôlant la démence. Conscient de ma position, je savais que si je bougeais, à tout instant, il avait le pouvoir de me tuer. Atteindre un organe vital et me laisser me vider de mon sang.

A nouveau, pendant des heures, il s'est amusé à me torturer, entaillant ma peau de-ci de-là, repassant le long des nombreuses cicatrices sur mon torse, avant de me retourner et de s'attaquer à mon dos. Quand la lame s'approcha de ma nuque, je l'ai à nouveau supplié. Malgré mes hurlements de douleurs, et mes larmes, il ne s'était pas arrêté. Je devais l'implorer.

Un nouveau sourire, de satisfaction cette fois-ci, trôna fièrement sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne soigne mes blessures et ne me congédie.

Il me rendait fou. Fou à lier.  
Je ne sortais plus de mon Temple. Et quand j'avais le malheur de croiser un autre Chevalier, tout grade confondu, c'était toujours le même regard qui se posait sur moi. Un regard où se mêlaient la peine, la compassion et le dégoût.  
J'avais fini par m'entraîner seul, ne supportant plus de les voir, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils me rendaient tous fou. Mais personne n'avait osé demander ce qui se passait, la nuit, alors que tout le monde, tout le Sanctuaire, jusqu'aux derniers des baraquements, entendait mes hurlements déchirer le silence.

Ma dernière mission fut de retrouver deux artefacts. La Lyre d'Apollon et le Miroir d'Artémis. Des jours, des semaines, presque des mois à la recherche de ces deux artefacts. Quand le temps qui me fut imparti arriva à son terme, je mis de nouveau les pieds au Sanctuaire, couverts d'hématomes plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Couvert de poussière et de sang séché, comme convenu, je me suis présenté devant lui, avec la Lyre d'Apollon. J'en avais un sur les deux, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était jamais suffisant.

Une fois la Lyre entre les mains, il la remit à un serviteur qui s'empressa de partir avec, nous laissant à nouveau seul.

Son sourire malsain aux lèvres, il s'approcha de moi, plus effrayant que jamais. A nouveau, il retira mon armure et tous mes vêtements avant de me jeter sur la table en marbre. J'avais fini par l'apprivoiser, à force, cette table. Combien de fois m'étais-je retrouvé dessus, étendu dans toutes les positions, laissant mon sang coloré doucement la surface lisse qui s'empourprait un peu plus à chaque fois en son centre.  
Il m'avait directement installé sur le ventre et m'ordonna de ne bouger la tête à aucun moment. Comme un souffle lointain, j'entendis sa robe glisser sur sa peau d'albâtre avant de sentir son corps sur le mien. Il s'était assis sur mes fesses, et là, la mélodie du métal s'éleva à nouveau. Je ne sais combien de lames il tenait entre ses doigts, mais de les sentir me lacérer me faisait l'impression d'un millier d'épines qui travaillaient ma chair, s'y enfonçant avec délectation…  
Quand s'en fut trop, je me suis de nouveau mis à hurler, contracta tous les muscles de mon corps pour ne pas ruer et tenter de me débattre. Mais plus je me contractais, plus la douleur se diffusait, s'infiltrait de chacun de mes membres. Mes larmes n'avaient de cesse de rouler le long de mes joues, se mêlant délicatement au sang qui imprégnait le marbre déjà rosi des nombreuses fois où je me retrouvais dessus.

La torture avait durée toute la nuit… Du couché du soleil jusqu'à son levé, presque sans discontinuer. Il prenait un malin plaisir à soigner mes blessures pour de nouveau les rouvrir. J'avais pensé qu'il se lasserait, qu'il se fatiguerait, mais non. A aucun moment il n'avait posé ses armes.  
Au dehors, les oiseaux chantaient, comme s'ils n'avaient pas conscience de la scène macabre qui se déroulait juste derrière les murs de l'édifice. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, ne s'attardant à aucun moment sur mes cris de détresse qui fendaient l'air et s'envolaient aussitôt aux quatre vents. C'était atroce. Une torture physique autant que psychologique. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier. J'attendais qu'il s'agace, qu'il se lasse de moi, et lui, il attendait que je l'implore, que je lui demande grâce. Mais aucun de nous deux ne voulait plier. Trop fier l'un et l'autre pour ça. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel on se ressemblait, c'était celui-ci. Avec lui, j'étais devenu des plus patient. J'avais presque réussi à dissocier mon esprit de mon corps, faisant de moi un simple spectateur de cette séance de torture qui semblait ne jamais s'achever.

Il daigna arrêter quand le soleil se coucha. A mesure que le temps passait, les cris s'affaiblissaient, laissant place à un silence des plus lugubre. Silence qui fut interrompu par le bruit de l'argent tombé dans le sang.  
Prenant la peine de refermer une nouvelle et dernière fois mes blessures, il s'allongea sur moi et déposa un simple baiser sur ma nuque. A bout de force, je ne sentis même pas ses dents plonger dans mon épaule, creusant la chair avant de rapidement la quitter. Cette marque, il la soigna, mais d'une toute autre façon. Il brûla à nouveau son cosmos de telle sorte que la marque reste à jamais gravée sur ma peau, dans mon être.

Il m'avait fait sien. Je restais sa marionnette, simple pantin désarticulé avec lequel il jouait à outrance, mais les jeux n'étaient plus les mêmes…

A partir de ce jour, les cris de douleurs s'étaient mués en gémissements de plaisirs, en soupirs de contentement.

Il me punissait toujours, lorsque je ratais mes missions. Mais plus sur sa table dont le marbre était intégralement rose autour pour devenir plus foncer, plus profond en son centre. Désormais, il jouait avec mon corps dans son lit, au milieu de ses draps de soie sur lesquels mon sang coulait toujours.

Mais pour lui, je n'étais plus qu'un simple Chevalier.  
J'étais son favori…

* All Rights Reserved to Arguei - .net/u/548680/Arguei


End file.
